Phoenix Light
by Winter-rainlight
Summary: One-shot. Four years after Void. The gang travel to Hong Kong. Someone takes Sakura's magic, and the only person capable of stopping the thief is dead. Or is she? S/S, E/T all the way.


Okay. This is my first Cardcaptor story. I'm sorry about using the English names in this  
  
story, but it's easier for me. In addition, I'm sorry if this doesn't come out in proper  
  
paragraphs, there is something wrong when I upload it onto Fanfiction.net. This is a one-  
  
shot. I do not own Cardcaptors. I do own Phoenix Light, this plot, Kai, Abbi, Mercy and  
  
Amber.  
  
  
  
  
  
PHOENIX LIGHT  
  
  
  
  
  
'I am her, and she is me,  
  
That is how it, forever will be.  
  
From the dawn of the new day, dark of the night,  
  
Shadows of evil, glory of light,  
  
Shall emerge once again, when the time has drawn near,  
  
One willing to sacrifice, for all she holds dear,  
  
One destined to part ways, one destined to shine,  
  
The light of the new age, which was known as mine,  
  
Shall give her the magic, shall give her the might,  
  
To banish all evil, and release Phoenix Light.  
  
I am her, and she is me,  
  
That is how it, forever will be'.  
  
~  
  
"Oh, this is so exciting". Sakura Avalon jumped up and down where she was standing, smiling widely. Her  
  
best friend since 'practically forever', Madison Taylor, rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sakura, we're only going to visit Li and Meilin".  
  
"I know. I'm just so happy to be seeing him again". Madison smiled.  
  
"He's been gone for 3 weeks. That's not long Sakura".  
  
"Yes it is. It's ages".  
  
"Eli has to stay away for much longer when he goes to England" said Madison. "Sometimes even 2  
  
months"  
  
"And I have to put up with your whining for ages". Sakura grinned at Madison. Madison grinned back. Eli  
  
Moon arrived just then, holding out two tickets.  
  
"First class to Hong Kong. Li and Meilin will meet us there".  
  
"Where are the others?" asked Sakura. The others meaning Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun and Ceroberos.  
  
"Ruby is buying some candy, some pudding and some sugar-less cookies for the trip, even though I told her  
  
there would be food on the plane" said Eli. "She said that aeroplane food was disgusting".  
  
"It is" said Madison.  
  
"Well, you'll have to put up with it" said Sakura.  
  
'All passengers for flight 546, to Hong Kong, please go to Gate 5. Your plane is now boarding. Thank you'.  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
"Alright. We're boarding. In 4 hours, I'll be able to see Li again".  
  
"You haven't been eating sugar have you Sakura?" asked Eli, as the three friends walked towards gate 5.  
  
~  
  
It had been 4 years since the Void card incident. Li Showron and Meilin Rae had moved back to Readington,  
  
Japan, on Yelan Showron's orders. They visited their family for every holiday. It was now the summer holiday,  
  
and Yelan had invited the rest of the Cardcaptor Gang to Hong Kong. Apparently, Li had been getting on  
  
everyone's last nerves. They all readily agreed, and decided to spend 4 weeks with Li and his family.  
  
~  
  
Sakura and Li had gotten together about 1 month after the Void card incident. Seeing how Eli and Madison  
  
always blushed around each other, occasionally flirted, and were always upset when they weren't together  
  
(information courtesy of Ruby Moon) Li, Sakura and Meilin, with Ruby, Kero and Spinel's help, decided to  
  
be their official matchmakers. After careful planning, the group finally got the two in a room at Eli's  
  
house, which was locked by magic, until they confessed their feelings to one another. It took 3 hours in all.  
  
Both couples had been together for four years, and were constantly being split apart, with Li going to Hong  
  
Kong, and Eli to England, but it always worked. Ruby got over her obsession with Tori, and is now quite  
  
normal, while Tori, is seeing a girl called Alyssa Jackson. Julian stayed in Readington while the others went  
  
to Hong Kong, to protect Tori and Aiden, in case any evil popped up.  
  
~  
  
Li was pacing before gate 5 of the airport, constantly looking at the depart/arrive board. Meilin, who was  
  
watching him pace, sighed.  
  
"Li, can you stop that? Your giving me a headache".  
  
"I can't help it" said Li. "I haven't seen Sakura in ages. I miss her".  
  
"Just as long as you don't go all lovey dovey when she gets here. It's sickening" said Meilin. "Both you and  
  
Sakura, and Madison and Eli do it".  
  
"Do what?" Li was confused.  
  
"You know. After you've been separated for a long time, you hug and kiss for ages, and people stare as  
  
they walk past, muttering something about 'young love'".  
  
"I thought you'd be used to it by now Meilin" said Li. "Maybe when you fall in love you'd understand".  
  
"Oh man. If he starts that 'it's destiny' crap again, I'll kill him" muttered Meilin.  
  
'Flight 546 from Japan is now arriving at Gate 5. I repeat. Flight 546 from Japan has arrived at Gate 5'  
  
~  
  
Madison rolled her eyes as she and Eli followed Sakura down the gangplank.  
  
"She really is in love with him, isn't she?" she said, smiling.  
  
"Just like I'm really in love with you" whispered Eli, entwining his hand in hers, and kissing her cheek.  
  
Madison blushed.  
  
"I love you too" she whispered back. Eli grinned, and pulled her towards the end of the gangplank, and to  
  
the exit, just in time to see Sakura spot her boyfriend.  
  
"Li!" shouted Sakura, running over to him. Li smiled, wrapping his arms tightly around her, kissing her lips  
  
gently.  
  
"Sakura. I missed you" he said, holding her close.  
  
"I missed you too" replied Sakura, kissing him. Meilin walked past the two, muttering something under her  
  
breath.  
  
"I warned Li about the lovey dovey thing, but he didn't listen. All four of you drive me crazy. Do us all a  
  
favour, and never take separate trips again, it's disgusting".  
  
"It's good to see you too Meilin" said Madison, pulling her friend into a hug. Ruby chose that time to  
  
prance out of the gangplank exit, smiling gleefully.  
  
"Meilin. Hi" she said, joining the hug. Eli grinned, hearing a muffled yell coming from Ruby's pocket. Pulling  
  
away from Madison and Meilin, Ruby grinned sheepishly, pulling two 'stuffed animals' out of her pocket.  
  
One looked mad. The other looked like it was trying not to laugh.  
  
"Ruby Moon, if you would be so kind as to NOT squash me while I am residing in your coat pocket" hissed  
  
Spinel Sun, angrily.  
  
"You should have seen him. He was all urgh". Kero pretended he was squashed up against something, a  
  
funny look on his face. Spinel frowned.  
  
"Ceroberos, if my face was against the pocket, how could you see it?"  
  
"You could easily tell that's what you looked like" replied Kero, smiling. Spinel made some kind of annoyed  
  
noise, before flying over to Madison's bag. Kero followed. Looking over to where Li and Sakura were, Ruby  
  
sighed.  
  
"Come on you two. We'd like to leave, not watch you two lip-lock all day" she said. Sakura and Li parted, a  
  
blush on both their faces.  
  
"Come on then. Let's go" said Li.  
  
"Do you want me to tell Aunt Yelan why we were late?" asked Meilin, grinning. Li glared at her.  
  
~  
  
"Sakura, Madison, Eli and Ruby. It's so nice to see you all again". Yelan smiled form her place at the front  
  
door of the Showron Manor.  
  
"It's nice to see you too Yelan" said Sakura, bowing.  
  
"Spinel Sun. Ceroberos. I trust your well?"  
  
"Very well thank you" said Spinel Sun.  
  
"Feeling fine".  
  
"Li, your sisters have gone to visit your uncle in the country. They won't be back for two weeks".  
  
Li mouthed 'yes', happily. Sakura giggled.  
  
"Sakura and Madison shall stay in the guest room on the second floor. Eli shall stay in the room next door.  
  
Ruby, in the room next door to that. I trust you know where Meilin and Li's rooms are?" Everyone nodded.  
  
"Very well. I'll send for Hikari to take your bags up. You can unpack later. You can do as you wish. Dinner is  
  
served at 7.30". Yelan smiled again, heading for her private study. Li turned to everyone.  
  
"So what do you want to do?" he asked. The girls exchanged glances.  
  
"Shopping" they all said simultaneously. Eli sighed. Li groaned.  
  
"I had to ask, didn't I?"  
  
~  
  
After a full 5 hours of shopping, the gang returned back to the manor. The girls chatting happily. The two  
  
boys laden down with bags.  
  
"Mother, we're back" said Li, in a strangled tone of voice. Yelan appeared, smiling at the sight of the boys.  
  
"Have a nice time?" she asked. Li nodded, dropping the bags on the floor, and collapsing on a chair. Eli  
  
followed in suit.  
  
"Sakura. I would like to speak to you a moment. If the rest of you would kindly unpack, then wash for  
  
dinner?" Sakura looked confused, as she followed Yelan to her private study.  
  
"Please, sit" said Yelan, pointing to a chair. Sakura sat. "Now, Sakura. Your probably wondering why I called  
  
you in here?" Sakura nodded. Yelan got up, and walked over to her desk, opening a drawer. She took out  
  
a velvet box, and walked back over to Sakura, handing it to her. Sakura opened it, gasping at it's contents.  
  
"Yelan, what is this?" she asked, taking out a ring. It looked like pure silver. Small opals, which, when the  
  
light caught it, would shine different colours, were placed around the ring.  
  
"It's a Phoenix ring Sakura" said Yelan. "It helps channel magic. Sometimes even intensifying it,  
  
or, protecting those without magic. I fear something will happen in the near future, and I want you to have it  
  
just in case".  
  
"I don't know what to say. But, shouldn't you be giving this to Madison? She is the only one of us without  
  
magic".  
  
"True. But, I feel it would help you more. Madison does have Eli to protect her. And Eli is quite the powerful  
  
magician. Use it well Sakura". With that, Yelan exited the study, leaving Sakura to her thoughts. Shaking her  
  
head, Sakura slipped on the ring, feeling warm and tingly as she did. Smiling, Sakura got up, leaving the  
  
study, to go and find Li and the others.  
  
~  
  
"Eli, stop it. I'm trying to unpack" said Madison. She was up in the room she and Sakura shared. Eli had his  
  
arms wrapped around her waist tightly, and was gently kissing her neck.  
  
"Unpack later" he said. Madison shook her head, tendrils of hair coming out of her loose braid.  
  
"I need to unpack now" she protested. "Besides, Sakura will be here soon".  
  
"She's with Li. I can feel their auras" whispered Eli into her ear, kissing her ear lobe gently. Madison felt  
  
tingles go up her spine. She closed her eyes, sighing.  
  
"Please, let me unpack?" Eli shook his head, turning her body to face him. Madison had a frustrated look  
  
on her face. Eli smiled, kissing her nose.  
  
"I love it when you're angry with me" he said.  
  
"I'm not angry".  
  
"I'm getting on your nerves, aren't I?"  
  
"Yes. You are". Eli smiled, leant down, and pressed his lips gently against hers. He could feel Madison go  
  
weak, and he tightened his grip around her, feeling her arms around his neck. Eli always knew kissing her  
  
would stop whatever she was doing. It was her only weakness. Opening her mouth under his,  
  
Madison ran her hands through Eli's hair, moaning softly at the feel of Eli's tongue teasing hers. He pulled  
  
away. Madison moaned in protest.  
  
"Why'd you stop?" she asked, quietly.  
  
"I thought you wanted to unpack" teased Eli. Madison shook her head.  
  
"Not anymore" she said, kissing him again. He pulled away. He released her from his grip, and began  
  
taking her clothes out of her suitcase. Madison frowned, confused, until Sakura and Li walked in, hand in  
  
hand.  
  
"How's unpacking going?" asked Sakura, grinning at Madison's flushed face.  
  
"Just fine. We're almost done" said Madison, putting one of her tops on a hanger. Li looked at the almost  
  
full suitcase.  
  
"Okay. Well. Dinners in a minute. We just came to tell you". Eli nodded, placing a blouse in a drawer.  
  
Turning, Madison saw a glint of Sakura's left hand. She gasped.  
  
"Sakura, what is that?" she asked, pointing to the ring. Eli smirked.  
  
"Did my cute little descendent propose?" he asked. "What will Tori say?" Sakura blushed.  
  
"Yelan gave me it" she said.  
  
"Oh" began Eli. "So, Yelan proposed". Li sighed.  
  
"No". Sakura grinned at Li's frustrated face. "It's a Phoenix ring. It..."  
  
"Helps channel and increase magic. Protect those without magic I know" said Eli. "I remember the first  
  
being made. Clow Reed's memories"  
  
"You remember everything" said Li. "Now come on. Dinner's ready".  
  
~  
  
"That was a great dinner Yelan" said Madison.  
  
"Why thank you Madison" replied Yelan. "I had it ordered in especially". Everyone laughed. Yelan stood up,  
  
grabbing her empty plate and glass.  
  
"It's almost 9. We have a busy day tomorrow, so I'll need you all to be up early alright?". Everyone nodded,  
  
and began to clear their plates.  
  
~  
  
"I'm going to bed" said Meilin, once everyone had reached the second floor. "I'm sleepy. Shopping is hard  
  
work".  
  
"We're the ones who carried the bags home" said Li.  
  
"Well, you and Eli keep going on about how strong you are, and how you can lift heavy objects. We didn't  
  
think some clothes would be any trouble" said Ruby.  
  
"Some clothes?" asked Eli. "You each carried one bag. Me and Li had at least 6 on each arm". Meilin  
  
grinned, kissing Li on the cheek.  
  
"And what's the moral of the story?" she asked.  
  
"Never go shopping with you girls again?" asked Eli.  
  
"Work out more". Meilin turned. "Goodnight guys". She headed up to the third floor, Li following.  
  
"Night, Sakura. Sweet dreams" he said, kissing Sakura gently on the lips. Sakura smiled.  
  
"You too Li. Love you".  
  
"Love you too". Li walked down the corridor, turning towards the stairs.  
  
"Ruby, let's go" said Sakura, grabbing her arm. "Night, Eli".  
  
"Goodnight Sakura. Ruby" waved Eli as they entered their rooms.  
  
"Night then" said Madison. Eli kissed the tip of her nose.  
  
"I'll see you in my dreams" Madison blushed.  
  
"I'll see you in mine" she whispered, placing a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
"I love you". Madison blushed again, as she opened her bedroom door.  
  
"I love you more" she replied, entering her room. The door closed. Eli smiled, heading off to his own room.  
  
~  
  
'I am her, and she is me.  
  
That is how it, forever will be'  
  
Her surroundings were that of a large room. The ceiling seemed to be ..there didn't seem to be a ceiling.  
  
It looked as though it was the night sky. The moon shining brightly. The stars twinkling. One, shining  
  
brighter than the rest.  
  
'From the dawn of the new day, dark of the night'  
  
She stepped towards a large mirror, which stood in the centre of the room. It was decorated with red, white  
  
and yellow roses, still budding.  
  
'Shadows of evil, glory of light'  
  
She didn't see her reflection. She only saw a face. Deep gold/red eyes. Midnight black hair. Replaced  
  
suddenly, with a different face. Flowing Almost white lilac hair. Deep purple/silver eyes.  
  
'Shall emerge once again, when the time has drawn near,  
  
One willing to sacrifice, for all she holds dear'  
  
A figure appeared behind her. The second figure. Wearing a white flowing dress, purple flowers stitched  
  
around the bodice. The material flaring out from the chest. Off the shoulder straps, which were loose, and  
  
flowing down her arm.  
  
'One destined to part ways, one destined to shine,  
  
The light of the new age, which was known as mine'  
  
The figure was also wearing a necklace. A delicate silver chain. On the silver chain, was a diamond tear  
  
drop.  
  
The diamond seemed to change colour as it caught every angle of light. Amethyst. Sapphire. Emerald.  
  
Ruby.  
  
The figure took the necklace off.  
  
'Shall give her the magic, shall give her the might,  
  
To banish all evil, and release Phoenix Light'  
  
She placed it around her neck, doing up the clasp. It matched her violet gown perfectly. She touched it  
  
gently with her finger, whilst looking in the mirror. An image of a flaming Phoenix suddenly appeared,  
  
wrapping itself around the first figure she saw in the mirror, causing it to disappear.  
  
'I am her, and she is me,  
  
The second figure looked in the mirror. She saw her own reflection where the figure stood.  
  
That is how it, forever will be'.  
  
~  
  
Madison awoke with a start, her hand coming up to her neck. She felt something there. It wasn't there  
  
before. She looked down. A tear drop pendant, on a delicate silver chain, was hanging around her neck.  
  
~  
  
"Wakey, wakey Madison!". Sakura's cheerful voice rang through the room.  
  
"Your way to cheery this morning" muttered Madison.  
  
"I know" said Sakura. "We get to hang out here all day. Swimming in the lake. Picnics..."  
  
"So nothing new from what we do back at home?" Madison sat up.  
  
"No. But here the waters warmer" said Sakura, knowingly, pulling on a pair of shorts over her blue bikini  
  
bottoms. Madison grinned, getting out of bed. Meilin walked in, wearing a red bikini, a towel wrapped  
  
around her waist.  
  
"Morning you two" she said, sitting on the edge of Sakura's bed.  
  
"Morning" replied Madison, getting out of bed.  
  
"Your not dressed yet? We're leaving in a few minutes. You slept right through breakfast" said Meilin. "Eli  
  
was a bit worried. He thought you were sick". Madison shook her head.  
  
"Just tired" she said, rummaging through her part of the dresser, picking out her yellow and lilac bikini, and  
  
a pair of shorts.  
  
"You go down. I'll be there in a minute" Sakura nodded, following Meilin out the room.  
  
"See you" she said, closing the door. Madison's hand crept to her neck. The necklace was still there.  
  
Taking it off, and placing it in the shorts, she got dressed.  
  
~  
  
"Race you down" shouted Sakura, as she and Li raced towards the pier. Meilin rolled her eyes, rolling out  
  
her towel, and laying down on it. Ruby joined her, as Kero began rummaging through the picnic basket.  
  
Spinel settled himself on the branch of a tree. Madison and Eli slowly made their way towards the lake.  
  
"Are you sure your okay?" asked Eli. Madison nodded.  
  
"I just didn't get much sleep last night" she said. "I had this weird dream, and couldn't get back to sleep".  
  
"Do you remember what it was about?"  
  
"No. I don't. All I remember was I saw the night sky". Eli thought for a moment.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you'll remember it" he said. Madison nodded, taking off her shorts, and running towards the  
  
lake. Eli followed.  
  
~  
  
The gang had spent about 5 hours down at the lake. It was now 3.12 pm. Kero and Spinel were quietly  
  
napping in the shade. Ruby and Meilin were talking quietly, as were Sakura, Madison, Li and Eli.  
  
"We need to go to the city" said Li. "My mother has some business down there at 4.30, and we're going  
  
with her".  
  
"What sort of business?" asked Madison.  
  
"I have no idea" said Li. "Mother just said she wanted us to come along. We've got to meet at the hotel  
  
'LeMurriens' at 6.30. We'll have dinner, then come home afterwards".  
  
"LeMurriens has that underground lake thing, doesn't it?" asked Sakura. Eli nodded.  
  
"It's this fun thing for young children, when their headed for the children's part of the hotel" he said.  
  
"They've got paddle boats of some kind, to paddle across".  
  
"Oh. Can we go in them?" asked Madison, smiling widely. Eli grinned.  
  
"Your such a child" he said, kissing her forehead softly. Madison giggled.  
  
"Hey. Are you guys ready to go back?" asked Meilin, entering their circle.  
  
"Yeah, just let me get my stuff" said Madison, standing.  
  
"Is it just me, or are you slow today?" asked Ruby.  
  
"I just haven't got my things ready. What's slow about that?" asked Madison. Ruby shook her head.  
  
"Never mind" she said.  
  
"Are Kero and Spinel still asleep?" asked Sakura. Meilin nodded.  
  
"They really do look like stuffed animals when they sleep like that" she said.  
  
"I heard that" mumbled Kero sleepily, turning over. Everyone laughed.  
  
~  
  
"So...LeMurriens is a posh hotel right?" asked Sakura, as the group made their way slowly back to the  
  
Showron Manor. Li nodded.  
  
"A lot of rich families go there all the time" he said. "The Royal family of England, the President of the  
  
U.S.A..."  
  
"Us" said Meilin.  
  
"You've been there before?" asked Madison. Meilin nodded.  
  
"Only once, a couple of years ago during Christmas. We had to wear evening dresses, and suits and  
  
everything".  
  
"Oh, I can't wait to." Madison was cut off by a sudden explosion nearby.  
  
"Watch out" said Eli, protecting her.  
  
"Who's there?" asked Sakura, getting out her key.  
  
"Your worst nightmare" came a female voice. Sakura looked around, and jumped out of the way as a dark  
  
blue beam of light hit the spot where she was once standing.  
  
"Key of the star,  
  
With powers burning bright'  
  
Reveal the staff,  
  
And shine your light.  
  
Release!" The star key changed into the staff, as Sakura brought out a Star card.  
  
"Shield!" A pink bubble appeared around the gang.  
  
"Oh, you think that'll work?" came the voice, as, this time, a dark pink lightning bolt came flying out of  
  
nowhere, hitting the shield. It flickered.  
  
"Sakura, use the ring" shouted Li.  
  
"She is, it's an unconscious thought. This sorceress is powerful" said Eli. Li took out his black orb bracelet.  
  
He concentrated, as it changed into his sword.  
  
"Element lightning. Come to my aid". A yellow bolt flew from the sword.  
  
"Don't bother, we don't know where she's hiding" said Eli, looking around.  
  
"Well find out" said Meilin. Eli concentrated.  
  
"Li, your 10" he said.  
  
"Element lightning. Come to my aid". Another yellow bolt flew form the sword, hitting something.  
  
"And you think that worked?" asked the voice again, laughing. "Clow Reed, you should know better". Eli  
  
frowned.  
  
"Mercy?" he asked. "What the..how did you get free? I thought Phoenix Light.."  
  
"Yes Clow. She did imprison me in that stupid crystal. But, I have found a way to escape, and I've come for  
  
what is rightfully mine".  
  
"You'll never get the ring" he said. "You know that".  
  
"I beg to differ Clow" said Mercy. A bright green shot was aimed at the gang, as Eli hurriedly put up a  
  
shield. It bounced off.  
  
"Give it up Clow. You know I can break through that shield. Give me the ring".  
  
"Fiery" The fire spirit flew towards Mercy, who was still in shadow.  
  
"You have it" Mercy had obviously pointed at Sakura, because in an instant, Sakura began slowly making  
  
her way towards the spot where Mercy was hidden.  
  
"Sakura.." Li grabbed her, holding her in his grip. Meilin held up her hand, pushing a force towards  
  
Mercy, which loosened her grip on Sakura.  
  
"Just go Mercy. You'll never get the ring. You'll never have enough power too" shouted Kero.  
  
"We've beaten you once, we can beat you again" added Ruby.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah" said Mercy. "You didn't defeat me. Phoenix did. And she's dead"  
  
"You had the ring back then. You don't have the power to get it again..."  
  
Sakura then began to glow pink, and levitated into the air.  
  
"Sakura.."  
  
"Ruby"  
  
She transformed, and flew out of her shield, attacking Mercy. The attack disapparated on the shield Mercy  
  
had around her, which seemed to be strengthening.  
  
"Eli, do something" said Madison, grabbing his arm.  
  
"I'm trying." said Eli. "But it's not working."  
  
Sakura, as suddenly as she began glowing, stopped, and fell, Li catching her.  
  
"Is she okay?" asked Madison. Li shrugged.  
  
"I don't know".  
  
"Try and defeat me now Clow" said Mercy, laughing. "You might as well give the ring to me. The Clow  
  
Mistress has no use for it now.."  
  
"She took her magic."  
  
"What?" asked Li, not quite hearing what Eli had said. Madison's pocket began glowing a light blue. No one  
  
noticed.  
  
"You'll never get the ring Mercy."  
  
A sudden red light hit the shield around Mercy, causing it to flicker.  
  
"Leave, Mercy. You shall never get a hold of the ring of Phoenix, and you know it" came Yelan's voice.  
  
Another red light hit the shield again. It disappeared. Mercy came into view.  
  
Gold/red eyes. Midnight black hair, waist length. She wore a mid thigh long dress, with wide sleeves. It was  
  
black and dark red, with Chinese symbols on it. Madison's eyes widened.  
  
'It's the woman from my dream' she thought.  
  
"I'll be back for the ring" said Mercy, before disappearing.  
  
"Are you all aright?" asked Yelan. Everyone nodded.  
  
"What did you say before Eli?" asked Meilin. Eli sighed.  
  
"That pink glow around Sakura earlier. It was her magic. Mercy took it".  
  
"What?" asked Li, shocked. "She took her magic?"  
  
"That's why her magic increased".  
  
"Can we get it back?" asked Meilin. Eli nodded.  
  
"Of course we can. But, there's nothing we can do about it now. We won't be able to find Mercy again, until  
  
she shows herself".  
  
"What'll happen if she gets the ring?" asked Madison.  
  
"Simple" said Ruby. "She'll destroy us, and take over the world. The only one powerful enough to destroy  
  
Mercy was Phoenix Light, the creator of the Phoenix ring. But, back then, Mercy only had her own magic,  
  
not anyone else's".  
  
"So, you're saying it's hopeless. To defeat Mercy?" asked Madison. Eli shrugged.  
  
"Mercy is Phoenix Light's sister. Both are very powerful. Mercy is evil. Phoenix is good, that's why her  
  
magic is more powerful.."  
  
"You didn't answer my question Eli" said Madison.  
  
"Well. With Sakura's magic as well...Mercy has equal power with Phoenix.."  
  
"Here, Madison". Yelan held out the Phoenix to her. "You take it".  
  
"But Sakura.."  
  
"The Phoenix ring doesn't work for people who had magic. To Sakura, it is useless. Ceroberos, talk to the  
  
cards. Explain Sakura's situation. I hope that some of the more loyal cards will listen to either you or Li.  
  
Whilst Mercy has Sakura's magic, she might also have power over the Star cards". ~  
  
Sakura stirred, and slowly opened her eyes. She sat up, and looked around, confused for a moment, before  
  
she realised where she was. Li's house. The door to the room opened, and Li walked through.  
  
"Sakura" he said, quickly going over to the bed. "Are you okay?" Sakura nodded her head.  
  
"Just a little headache that's all" she said. "What happened?" Li looked around uneasily.  
  
"Well."  
  
"Well what?" Li looked back at her. He gently placed his hand on hers.  
  
"Mercy..she took your magic Sakura".  
  
"What? Took my magic? How? Why?" Li explained everything to Sakura. She frowned.  
  
"You mean, I don't have power over the star cards anymore?" Tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"Sakura.. We don't know that for sure. Kero is talking to them. My mother hopes some of the more loyal  
  
cards will still obey you, or me". Li brushed away a tear, as it crept down Sakura's cheek.  
  
"What if they don't? What if Mercy does have control over them? Then we'll never defeat her.." Li pulled  
  
her into a hug. Sakura buried her head into Li's neck.  
  
"Never say never Sakura. We will defeat Mercy. Kero and my mother both think that the Elemental cards,  
  
Light and Dark, Fly, Jump and Wood might listen. Fight and Power, maybe Thunder and Time will still obey  
  
you. With them, Mercy can't defeat us". Sakura nodded, pulling away from Li slightly. She wiped her eyes,  
  
and laughed slightly.  
  
"You're all wet. Sorry".  
  
"It's okay" said Li. "I'm not wearing it tonight anyway"  
  
"We're still going?" asked Sakura. Li nodded.  
  
"My mother said we needed to get our minds of things. We're supposed to be at the hotel at 4.30, and it's  
  
four now. You need to get dressed". Sakura nodded.  
  
"It'll be okay if we're a bit late?" she asked.  
  
"We're not supposed to be at the restaurant until 6.30. My mother said it'll be easier if we all go down  
  
there together. But, she said if we wanted to go later, we could".  
  
"I could be ready in 15 minutes" said Sakura. Li smiled, and kissed her gently. Sakura kissed him back,  
  
wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled away slightly.  
  
"You'll have to go if I'm going to get changed" she said. Li grinned.  
  
"Do I have to?" he asked. Sakura hit his arm gently. "I'll go" he said, getting up, and walking towards the  
  
door. "I'll see you soon" he said, closing it. Sakura smiled, and got out of bed. She stopped, and picked up  
  
the Star key, which lay on the table next to her. She sighed.  
  
"I hope you'll listen" she whispered, closing her eyes.  
  
~  
  
Four Twenty came, and Eli, Li and Yelan were waiting patiently downstairs. Well. Yelan was. The boys were  
  
beginning to get annoyed.  
  
"Girls take too long to get dressed" said Li, crossing his arms.  
  
"Li. You woke Sakura around 20 minutes ago" said Yelan. "She does need to get ready".  
  
"Well, Ruby and Meilin have been up there for an hour getting ready". Li sat, sighing. "It doesn't take that  
  
long to get dressed and do your hair".  
  
"You're a boy Li. You just had to put on a suit and comb your hair. Girls have to get dressed, comb and  
  
style their hair, put on make-up, accessories..." Yelan smiled at Li's frustrated face.  
  
"I am so glad my sisters aren't here" he muttered under his breath. Yelan grinned, and looked towards the  
  
stairs, just as the girls came down.  
  
"Finally" said Li. "Have you got your dresses?" Sakura nodded.  
  
"In the bags Li" she said. Ruby smiled, holding up hers.  
  
"Spinny and Kero are coming with us" she said.  
  
"My name is NOT SPINNY!" came the cat's voice form inside the bag.  
  
"Are we ready to go?" asked Yelan. Everyone nodded.  
  
"Now. You can, if your wish, go straight to the restaurant, or you can walk around for a bit. Our  
  
reservations are at 6.30, so if you choose to walk around first, be at the hotel on time. I will meet you  
  
there. Madison, Eli is coming with me on my business, this is something he is apart of. Is that alright?"  
  
Madison nodded.  
  
"Alright then, everyone close their eyes". They did so, and when they opened them, they found themselves  
  
outside Le Murriens.  
  
"Have a good time, and remember, 6.30. I have also made reservations for a room here tonight, so if you  
  
wish go stay there until 6.30, ask at the lobby for the Showron reservations. They'll give you the keys,  
  
alright?" Everyone nodded.  
  
"See you in a couple of hours Madison" whispered Eli, kissing her gently. Madison smiled.  
  
"Bye" she said, as Eli and Yelan walked off. (Spinel and Kero went with them)  
  
"So. What shall we do?" asked Ruby. "Walk, restaurant, or rooms?"  
  
"Rooms" said Sakura. "So we can get unpacked".  
  
"Rooms it is" said Li. "Come on. I'll get our keys".  
  
~  
  
"The ring is close. I can feel it". Mercy paced around the darkened room, thinking. "But, how to get it with  
  
all five together? I need to split them apart somehow..." Mercy's frown turned into a smirk. "Perfect".  
  
~  
  
"Oh wow". Sakura's eyes widened at the sight of the room she shared with Madison and Meilin. It was a  
  
cream colour, with gold squares placed evenly around the wall. Three king size beds were against one  
  
wall. There was a television set, with a sofa along another wall, a hi-fi system and mini-fridge.  
  
"This is fantastic" said Madison. "Your mother didn't really need to do this Li; it must have cost a fortune".  
  
Li shrugged.  
  
"I suppose" he said. Eli and I are in the room next door. My mother and Ruby in the room next door to  
  
that. I'll be back in a few minutes to help you un-pack okay?" Sakura just nodded, walking into the room.  
  
Madison smiled.  
  
"See you in a few minutes Li" she said. Li smiled, and left the room, closing the door.  
  
"Well?" asked Madison, giggling slightly at Sakura's face.  
  
"Do you think we'll be allowed to get something from the mini-fridge?" she asked.  
  
~  
  
Half an hour later, the gang were sitting in Sakura, Meilin and Madison's room, sipping drinks, and watching  
  
television. A scream broke their thoughts.  
  
"What was that?" asked Ruby, standing up. An explosion answered her question.  
  
"What's going on?" wondered Madison.  
  
"It's Mercy. She's back, I can feel her aura" said Li.  
  
"She'll be after the ring" said Meilin. "Madison, keep it on, and don't take it off" she said.  
  
"Come on, let's go" said Li, running out the room, followed by Meilin, Ruby, Madison and Sakura, who took  
  
her star key, just in case.  
  
~  
  
The loud explosions told the gang exactly where to go. The basement.  
  
"That's where the play pit is" said Li. "Why would she be attacking down there?"  
  
"I don't know" said Ruby. "She's a sick minded person. She's probably won't hurt them.."  
  
"She might if the building collapses" said Sakura. The five arrived at the basement area. Mercy was  
  
floating in the air, laughing, occasionally throwing attacks across the lake. Li put a shield around Madison.  
  
"We don't want her sensing the ring" he hissed. "Me, Ruby and Meilin will draw her away. You get the kids  
  
to safety" Sakura and Madison nodded. Ruby transformed, and threw an attack at Mercy. It hit her shield,  
  
and she turned.  
  
"I was hoping you would arrive".  
  
"Leave those kids alone Mercy" shouted Li. "They did nothing to you".  
  
Mercy smiled. "They got you here" she said, throwing an attack.  
  
"Run" shouted Li, taking off. Mercy followed them, not noticing Sakura and Madison make their way across  
  
the waist length 'lake'. Li, Meilin and Ruby hadn't travelled far. Just around the corner, to keep an eye out,  
  
so it was still dangerous. An attack would miss, and hit a part of the hotel at times.  
  
"Are you kids alright?" asked Madison, once she and Sakura had gotten over. Some nodded through tears.  
  
"We're going to help you across alright?" said Sakura. "Once we get you over, we want you to run up the  
  
stairs as fast as you can, and don't stop okay?" The kids nodded again.  
  
"Okay, who's over 5?" About 8 kids stepped forwards. Sakura and Madison helped the children into the  
  
boats, pushing them along as they did so. Sakura ducked, as an attack hit the wall next to the stairs.  
  
"Four year olds?" 6 stepped up. There were 9 three year olds, 4 two year olds, 2 one year olds and a  
  
baby.  
  
"Sakura, you take the three year olds up to the lobby, I've got the rest" said Madison, helping the last  
  
three year old off the boat.  
  
"You'll be alright?" asked Sakura. Madison nodded, taking the last boat, and pushing it across.  
  
"Be careful" called Sakura, taking a three-year olds hand.  
  
"Okay, run as fast as you can, no pushing, okay?" Sakura lead the three year olds up the stairs, as  
  
Madison began helping the remaining children into the boat.  
  
~  
  
"Give it up Descendant of Clow. With the mistress's magic, you can't defeat me. No-one can". Li dodged an  
  
attack, as Meilin sent one of her own.  
  
"This is hopeless" hissed Ruby. "She's too strong". Li peered around the corner, seeing Madison  
  
disappear up the stairs.  
  
"They've got the kids out" he said. "Everyone attack now".  
  
They did, and each hit Mercy's shield, causing it to flicker ever so slightly. She narrowed her eyes.  
  
"I'll be back" she hissed, before disappearing.  
  
"Come on. Let's get out before the building collapses" said Meilin. The other two nodded, making their way  
  
towards the stairs.  
  
~  
  
Outside was crowded with people. The Police were just arriving, along with the ambulance. Sakura and  
  
Madison were there, mothers thanking them for saving their children. No one would let them go downstairs  
  
to get them, and the hotel employees couldn't get down there. Li, Ruby and Meilin rushed over to them.  
  
"Sakura, are you okay?" asked Li. Sakura nodded.  
  
"I'm fine Li" she said. "Just got scratched that's all". Li examined the cut on Sakura's arm.  
  
"I'm sorry" he said. "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't lost your magic".  
  
"It wasn't your fault Li" said Sakura.  
  
"Yeah, but if you had your magic, you'd still have your ring, and.."  
  
"Li. I'm alright. We'll get my magic back. I'm not defenceless you know". Li nodded.  
  
"I'll just have to look out for you more..."  
  
"Oh no you don't Li Showron" said Sakura. "If you do, you'll be thinking more about protecting me, than  
  
stopping Mercy. She wants the ring...not me".  
  
"I'm just glad you're alright though" said Li, hugging her. Meilin rolled her eyes. "Anything could have  
  
happened to you without your magic".  
  
"Come on" said Ruby. "We need to find Yelan and Eli". The four walked away from the hotel, not noticing  
  
Madison running off towards the entrance.  
  
~  
  
Madison slowed down, and stopped when a police officer walked past. She didn't want anyone see her go  
  
back into the hotel. Especially Li, Sakura and Meilin. She glanced at the ring on her finger, knowing Sakura  
  
should be wearing it. She felt guilty about Sakura having lost her magic, and decided to get it back herself.  
  
Looking around, she noticed a group of three teenagers. Two were crying. She walked over to them.  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked. "But, what's wrong?" A boy, with auburn hair looked up at her.  
  
"My cousin, Mercy. She's missing, and we think she's still inside the building" he said.  
  
"Mercy?" asked Madison, confused. The boy nodded.  
  
"She's only five" he continued. "She was down in the play pit...a group of kids came up, but she wasn't  
  
with them".  
  
"What does she look like?" asked Madison.  
  
"Black/purple hair, blue eyes" said a girl with dark black hair and green eyes.  
  
"I'll get her" said Madison. "I'm going back in anyway.."  
  
"Are you allowed?" asked the boy. Madison shook her head.  
  
"I don't care" she said, turning, and running towards the entrance.  
  
"Kai, do you think Mercy will do anything....to help?" asked the black- haired girl.  
  
"I don't know Amber. I just don't know".  
  
~  
  
Madison made her way slowly up the stairs.  
  
"Mercy? Mercy where are you?" she called quietly, so the magical Mercy wouldn't hear her. A quiet sobbing  
  
was heard, and Madison looked around, trying to find the source.  
  
"Mercy, is that you?" asked Madison, peering into a darkened room. She switched on the light. A small girl,  
  
Wearing a lilac t-shirt and yellow dungarees, was curled up in a corner, crying.  
  
"Mercy?" The girl looked up quickly, and wiped her eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked in a quiet voice.  
  
"My name is Madison..and you're Mercy, right?" The girl nodded.  
  
"I spoke to your cousin outside..I came to get you out, is that okay?" Mercy nodded, standing up.  
  
Madison held out her hand, and Mercy took it gingerly. Madison smiled. "Come on. This way" she said,  
  
leading Mercy out of the room, and towards the exit.  
  
~  
  
She smiled, as she watched Madison lead the girl out the room.  
  
"So, she has the ring, does she?" Mercy* (Mercy* with a star is the evil, magical Mercy) mused. "And  
  
she's leaving me all on my lone-some? We'll see about that".  
  
~  
  
"Hey, where's Madison?" asked Sakura suddenly. The other three stopped.  
  
"I thought she was following us." said Ruby. Li closed his eyes.  
  
"Darn it" he said, opening them. "She's gone back into the hotel."  
  
"What?" asked Sakura. "She can't..why did she?"  
  
"Probably to get your magic back" said Meilin. "she can't get hurt, not with the ring on..."  
  
"God, what are we going to tell Eli?" asked Ruby. "He'll throw a fit"  
  
"How about, 'Hey Eli. Your one and only love has gone to face the all- powerful Mercy on her own, with no  
  
magical powers or help whatsoever, to get Sakura's magic back'"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Darn it" muttered Li, turning to face Eli.  
  
"What do you mean she's going to get Sakura's magic back?"  
  
"She's in the hotel" said Meilin. "She came out with us. But, she went back in".  
  
"We think, to get Sakura's magic..."  
  
"And you just noticed?"  
  
"Well. Yeah". Eli ran towards the hotel. Li sighed.  
  
"You could have told me he was standing behind me" he said. Sakura smiled.  
  
"At least it saved us telling him" she said.  
  
"Does Madison still have the ring on?" asked Yelan. Ruby nodded.  
  
"Meilin told her not to take it off".  
  
"Good" said Yelan. "Then she'll be safe" Sakura, Li, Meilin and Ruby glanced at each other worriedly,  
  
before following Yelan towards the hotel.  
  
~  
  
"There's the exit" said Madison.  
  
"Yay" said Mercy, jumping up and down. Madison grinned, as Mercy ran towards the exit...she stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Madison, just as something pink covered the exit.  
  
"We're stuck". Mercy put her hand on the pink shield.  
  
"She used the shield card" muttered Madison. "She knows I'm in here.."  
  
"What?" asked Mercy. Madison shook her head.  
  
"Let's go to the roof" she suggested. "Maybe we can find a way out there". Mercy nodded, and, grabbing  
  
Madison's hand again, followed her towards the stairs.  
  
~  
  
A few metres away from the hotel, Eli watched as a pink bubble surrounded the hotel.  
  
"No". He stopped. The gang stopped behind him.  
  
"The shield card" gasped Sakura. "She has taken control over the Clow cards".  
  
"Grr" Li took out his black orb.  
  
"Li. People" said Meilin.  
  
"Darn it"  
  
"Sleep card, please help us" whispered Sakura, closing her eyes. A few moments later, Sakura's pocket  
  
glowed blue, as the Sleep card flew up, sprinkling powder on the crowds.  
  
"Thank you" Sakura smiled at the Sleep spirit. It winked, and transformed back into it's card form.  
  
"Now then..Element lightning. Come to my aid". A lightning bolt flashed out, and hit the shield.  
  
"Li. You really think that will get past shield. It could block Yelan's magic". Li glared at Ruby, who smirked  
  
back.  
  
"Then how do we get past it?" asked Meilin.  
  
"Sakura, think. How did you capture Shield in the first place?" asked Kero. Sakura thought for a moment,  
  
before smiling.  
  
"Sword" she said.  
  
~  
  
"Are we almost there?" asked Mercy.  
  
"Almost" said Madison. They reached the top of the stairs, and Madison opened the door onto the roof.  
  
"How are we supposed to get down? There's that pink stuff here as well" said Mercy. Madison frowned.  
  
"I was hoping only the entrance was covered, not the whole building" she said. "I guess I was wrong".  
  
"It's okay" said Mercy. "Maybe it'll go away soon".  
  
"Or maybe it won't". Madison and Mercy turned towards the sound of the voice.  
  
"It's you" said Madison. Mercy* grinned.  
  
"Who did you expect?" she asked, forming a blue sphere in her out-stretched hand. "Santa Claus?"  
  
~  
  
"Yah!". Li sliced his sword at the shield, but it done nothing.  
  
"Now what?" he asked. Sakura shrugged.  
  
"We can't do anything, if the Sword card won't listen to me" she said.  
  
"That's it". Kero grabbed the sword card from Sakura, and threw it on the floor. "Alright Sword card, you  
  
listen, and you listen good. A couple of years ago, you Clow cards told Mirror, to tell Sakura, that you would help her out in any trouble she had. She went through a lot to become your new mistress, and a whole lot  
  
more to change you into a star card, so you wouldn't loose your magical powers. Now, Sakura, even though  
  
at the moment she has no magic, needs your help, so you'd damn well give it to her, or there will be one  
  
less Star card for her to handle!"  
  
"Kero". Kero glared at the card for a moment, before it glowed.  
  
"Thank you" he said, as it formed a sword in Sakura's hand.  
  
"Thank you" whispered Sakura. She turned to the shield.  
  
"Let's do this thing" said Meilin. Sakura swiped the sword at shield, going right through it. Shield flickered,  
  
and disappeared, becoming a card at Sakura's feet. Sword changed back, and Sakura put both in her  
  
pocket.  
  
"Let's go" she said, running into the building, Li, Eli, Meilin, Ruby, Kero, Spinel and Yelan close behind.  
  
~  
  
Madison covered Mercy as the attack hit the wall behind them.  
  
"You have the ring Madison" said Mercy*. "Now give it to me".  
  
"Never" said Madison, stepping in front of Mercy. They never noticed the shield card disappear.  
  
"Hmph. So loyal. Caring. Kind. I hate that crap. It's better for you to just give me the ring. You know that  
  
pathetic bunch of losers can't defeat me, whether I have it or not".  
  
"Then why do you want it?" asked Madison. Mercy* frowned.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? For years, my sister, Phoenix Light always had more power than me. Beating me in  
  
everything. Stopping my every plan. Being the favourite, just because she wasn't evil. I hated her, and  
  
everything about her. Then, she created the Phoenix Ring, and became even stronger. And I hated  
  
her even more. This was after she had met that Clow Reed. Learning from him, they became the most  
  
powerful sorcerer and sorceress in the world. I decided, that if I ever wanted to rule the world, I needed to  
  
get rid of the one person standing in my way. Phoenix. I challenged her. And I was winning. Until she  
  
imprisoned me into a crystal. However, not before I attacked her, and killed her. I escaped, and decided to  
  
finish my plans. And you, Madison Taylor, are standing in my way. Take off the ring, and no-one will get  
  
hurt".  
  
"You'll have to kill me first" said Madison.  
  
"So. Be. It". Mercy* aimed another attack at Madison, hitting inches away from her. The force threw her  
  
and Mercy across the roof, landing hard on the cement floor, the Phoenix ring, flying off her finger.  
  
~  
  
Eli raced up the remaining flight of stairs, and flung open the door to the roof, just in time to witness  
  
Mercy* throw the attack at Madison. He ran onto the roof, towards where Madison had landed.  
  
"Clow" hissed Mercy*, aiming another attack. She was hit from behind, and turned.  
  
"The cavalry arrive" she said. "And what use does it do you?" She threw another attack. Yelan quickly put  
  
up a shield, only to have it flicker.  
  
"How?" she asked quietly. Mercy* laughed, holding up her hand.  
  
"The ring suits me, doesn't it?" she asked, laughing. She formed a sphere in her hand.  
  
"Bye, bye". The attack missed by inches.  
  
"Quick, over to Eli" said Yelan. The group ran over to where Eli knelt by Madison.  
  
"Is she okay?" asked Sakura, a worried look on her face. Eli nodded slowly, as Li, Meilin and Yelan put up a  
  
shield.  
  
"I, think so" he said. Madison stirred slightly, rolling slowly over onto her back.  
  
"Eli?" she asked, quietly.  
  
"Shh, you're alright Madison" he said, brushing her hair away form her face. She sat up slowly, looking  
  
around.  
  
"Is Mercy alright?" she asked.  
  
"Mercy?" Eli was confused.  
  
"I'm okay Madison" came Mercy's voice. Eli and Sakura looked up, spotting the five-year old walk over to  
  
them.  
  
"Madison...who?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I'll explain later" said Madison, slowly standing up, with Eli's help.  
  
"Eli, a little help..." Li gritted his teeth. Eli put up his own shield.  
  
"That won't work for long" said Mercy* smirking. Another attack made the shield flicker a lot.  
  
"We can't keep this up"  
  
"We have to, it's our only way". The shield flickered again, disappeared for a moment, then re-appeared  
  
again.  
  
"We need to attack" said Yelan.  
  
"Element Lightning, come to my aid!" shouted Li, the attack hitting Mercy's* shield.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah. It won't work" Mercy* grinned. "Nothing will." she stopped dead, noticing a small blue  
  
glow form around Madison's neck.  
  
"No..it can't be.How?" Eli glanced at Madison, almost dropping his shield in surprise.  
  
"Madison, where did you get that necklace?" he asked shocked. Madison looked down.  
  
"I...don't know. I had a dream, then it was there. Why?"  
  
"That's Phoenix Light's necklace" said Ceroberos.  
  
"What?" Madison was shocked.  
  
"I am her, she is me. That is how it forever will be" muttered Yelan.  
  
"From the dawn of the new day,  
  
Dark of the night,  
  
Shadows of evil, glory of light,  
  
Shall emerge once again, when the time has drawn near,  
  
One willing to sacrifice, for all she holds dear,  
  
One destined to part ways, one destined to shine,  
  
The light of the new age, which was known as mine,  
  
Shall give her the magic, shall give her the might,  
  
To banish all evil, and release Phoenix Light.  
  
I am her, and she is me,  
  
That is how it, forever will be'".  
  
"Phoenix Light's prophecy..." murmured Spinel Sun.  
  
"This cannot be..." Mercy's* eyes narrowed, as she threw one last attack. As the shield around the gang  
  
flickered, Mercy's* eyes shone dark red, and Mercy was levitated into the air.  
  
"No, don't, leave her alone" yelled Madison.  
  
"You...come with me, and I'll let her and your friends live. Phoenix Light defeated me once before, and I'll  
  
be damned if she defeats me again"  
  
"She's not going anywhere" said Eli. Mercy's scream was heard.  
  
"Stop it!" cried Madison. "Leave her alone".  
  
"I'll leave her alone when you come here...I want that necklace and your magic"  
  
"Magic?" wondered Madison. Mercy screamed again.  
  
"I said leave her alone.."  
  
"Come here, and I'll let her go".  
  
"No. You let her go. And give Sakura her magic back first. Then I'll come".  
  
"You think I trust that?"  
  
"I promise. And I never break my promises".  
  
"Madison..."  
  
"Deal". Mercy was lowered to the ground. Pointing at Sakura, a pink glow surrounded her. A tingly warm  
  
feeling passed through Sakura.  
  
"My magic's back" she whispered.  
  
"Now..your end of the bargain". Madison took a deep breath, and took a step forward, only to be held  
  
back by Eli. She turned.  
  
"Eli, let go".  
  
"No Madison. I'm not letting you go"  
  
"Eli...I promised.."  
  
"I don't care Madison. She'll hurt you, and I don't want to see you get hurt".  
  
"I'll be fine".  
  
"Madison, your magic. It still hasn't been released. If Mercy takes it before it's released..you might die".  
  
"It's a risk".  
  
"Madison...I don't want to loose you. I love you too much". Madison wrapped her arms around Eli's  
  
neck, leant up, and kissed him, hard. Eli's arms, wrapped around her waist, holding her close to him. He  
  
nudged her mouth open, teasing her tongue with his own. Madison moaned softly, pulling herself closer to  
  
Eli, running her hands through his hair. Mercy* rolled her eyes. Madison pulled away.  
  
"I have to go Eli. I made a promise, and I never break promises".  
  
"Then promise you'll come back". Madison closed her eyes.  
  
"I can't make promises I might not be able to keep" she whispered, pulling herself out of his grasp. She  
  
turned towards Mercy* and walked over to her.  
  
"Madison..." Li grabbed Eli's arm, holding him back.  
  
"Let her go, Eli" he said. "It's her choice. She wouldn't do this if she didn't love you". Eli closed his eyes.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I know" he said.  
  
Mercy* grinned as Madison walked up to her.  
  
"Don't worry" she said. "This won't hurt a bit". A lilac glow surrounded Madison, as she was lifted up into  
  
the air. She screamed in pain, as her magic left her body.  
  
"Madison." Eli broke out of Li's grip, only to be stopped, this time, by Meilin and Ruby.  
  
"Don't.."  
  
Mercy stood back, watching every detail of the fight. Madison was in pain, all because of her. Madison's  
  
scream rang through the air again, and Mercy's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Leave her alone!" she shouted, swiping the air with her hand. Mercy went flying, Madison landing on the  
  
floor.  
  
"She has magical powers?" asked Ruby, amazed.  
  
"You little brat..." Mercy's* eyes glowed bright red, her aura glowing around her. "You'll pay for that".  
  
Mercy went flying, hitting the cement hard once again. Li and Meilin ran to help, but they too were pushed  
  
back.  
  
"Li!" shouted Sakura, running over to him. Yelan grabbed her arm. Enraged, Mercy* began throwing  
  
attacks continuously at the gang, each hitting the ground next to them, being hit once or twice. Slowly  
  
sitting up, wincing slightly, Madison looked over at her friends, and Eli, trying desperately to fight back, but  
  
to no avail.  
  
"No.." she whispered softly, as Mercy* prepared for her ultimate attack. She never noticed her necklace  
  
glowing brighter every second. "Please....NO!" A bright blue light erupted from the necklace and  
  
engulfed Madison. Mercy* turned, and gasped.  
  
"No...not now".  
  
"What's going on?" asked Sakura, kneeling next to Li. Yelan smiled softly.  
  
"A miracle" she said. The blue light died down, revealing a figure with long white/lilac hair, and wearing a  
  
white flowing dress, purple flowers stitched around the bodice. The material, flaring out from the chest. Off  
  
the shoulder straps, which were loose, and flowing down her arm.  
  
"Phoenix Light" murmured Eli.  
  
"Still trying to take over the world dear sister?" asked Phoenix, a light smile on her lips. Mercy* scowled.  
  
"I killed you Phoenix".  
  
"You did. However, you did not stop to take heed of my prophecy. Or care to think that my spirit could  
  
reside into another body. Waiting until you broke free of your confinement, to stop you like I did before".  
  
"You're a pest Phoenix" hissed Mercy*.  
  
"And you're annoying" replied Phoenix, gently floating up into the air. Gritting her teeth, Mercy threw an  
  
attack at Phoenix. It hit. Mercy* smirked, but her smirk soon dropped once the smoke had cleared, and  
  
Phoenix stood there, not a scratch on her.  
  
"But, how? I'm supposed to be stronger than you. I have the ring".  
  
"The ring, Mercy, only works for pure souls. Good-hearted people, who only use magic for the good of the  
  
World. I believe you don't fit into that category". Scowling again, Mercy* threw a number of attacks at  
  
Phoenix, who still stood there. Not a scratch on her, yet again.  
  
"It doesn't matter how many times you attack me Mercy, you cannot harm me".  
  
"We'll see..." Another attack flew at Phoenix, who batted it away carelessly.  
  
"Tsk, tsk Mercy. Violence and anger never solved anything".  
  
"It killed you"  
  
"Mercy. I resided in a body, with a pure soul. She already had magic inside of her. I added to that magic,  
  
giving her my own magic, which is stronger than yours. Always has been, always will be. And you know it".  
  
"You won't defeat me again Phoenix. I'll make sure of that". Mercy* disappeared in a flash.  
  
"Sakura, watch out" called Phoenix. Mercy* reappeared behind Sakura, who ducked, just in time. Phoenix  
  
aimed an attack at Mercy*, sending her back a few metres.  
  
"Violence doesn't solve anything Phoenix".  
  
"I know. I'm not acting violent. I'm acting like a little sister". Mercy* flew forward, only to be held back. A  
  
light blue glow had surrounded her.  
  
"Phoenix.." Phoenix Light murmured something under her breath, as the blue light grew brighter.  
  
Mercy's* scream was heard, as the light vanished, a pure white crystal in it's place.  
  
"You trapped her again" said Eli. (Imagine Clow Reed has taken over his body..Clow Reed voice  
  
speaking)  
  
"Yes. I'm not one to kill, or destroy". Phoenix Light turned to Eli, smiling. "Clow".  
  
"Phoenix. I have missed you".  
  
"And I you. Ceroberos, Spinel Sun, Ruby Moon. I trust you are all well?" They nodded. "And Yue?"  
  
"He's fine" said Ruby. Phoenix nodded, turning back to Eli.  
  
"Clow, you must take care of Madison Taylor. In addition, hide the crystal. May no one find it. Mercy will not  
  
be-able to escape again".  
  
"I will". Phoenix floated down, until she was Eli's level. He smiled. "I loved you Phoenix. With all my heart".  
  
Phoenix smiled.  
  
"And I, you" she whispered, touching her lips to his as her feet reached the ground. She glowed blue for a  
  
few seconds, and when the glow died, Madison was back. She pulled away.  
  
"Eli?" she asked weakly, before collapsing on him. Eli smiled, tightening his grip on her, so she wouldn't  
  
fall.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"Tired, but fine" she replied, laying her head on his shoulder. "Is it over?" she asked. Eli smiled again.  
  
"It's over" he said, gently kissing her forehead.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" asked Madison. Everyone nodded.  
  
"We're fine Madison" said Sakura. She hugged her friend. "I'm glad you're alright".  
  
"How come we couldn't sense Madison's magic?" asked Meilin.  
  
"It was hidden. Until she was ready to let it out" said Yelan. "Phoenix was. Is, the most powerful sorceress  
  
in the world. No-one could get past her protection shields".  
  
"Is Mercy."  
  
"I'm fine Madison" came Mercy's voice.  
  
"I didn't know you had magical powers" said Li.  
  
"Neither did I" said Mercy. Ruby looked over the edge of the building.  
  
"The sleep card is wearing off" she said.  
  
"We'd better get you to your cousin" said Madison. Mercy nodded, and skipped ahead of the group,  
  
towards the stairs, Eli, Madison, Meilin, Ruby, Ceroberos, Spinel Sun, Yelan, Sakura and Li following.  
  
~  
  
"Mercy!" A tall girl, with blue hair, and violet eyes ran towards the young girl, picking her up, and hugging  
  
her.  
  
"Abbi" Mercy wrapped her arms around Abbi's neck, hugging her back.  
  
"God, I was so worried about you. I'm so sorry for not coming to get you, but we weren't allowed back in".  
  
"S'okay" replied Mercy. Kai turned to the group.  
  
"Thanks so much for getting her out" he said. "It means a lot to us".  
  
"It's alright" said Madison. "Anything to help". Eli smiled, as the group turned to leave.  
  
"Thank you Madison" called Mercy, waving.  
  
"No. Thank you Mercy" replied Madison, before the group was out of sight. Abbi put Mercy down, looking at  
  
her sternly.  
  
"Mercy. What did she mean by thank you?" she asked. Mercy bit her lip.  
  
"Nothing" she said.  
  
"You used your magic didn't you?" asked Amber. "Mercy, what if they could sense it? You're cover would  
  
have been blown"  
  
"They didn't. Mummy's spell was too powerful. Besides, I had to use it. The other Mercy was about to kill  
  
Madison".  
  
"Mercy, you know very well she lives".  
  
"I'm sorry. But I had to help. You know you would have. All of you would have". Kai, Abbi and amber looked  
  
at each other.  
  
"Yeah. We know" said Kai, as he spotted a white light. "Come on. I believe it's time to go home". Making  
  
sure no-one was watching, Mercy, Kai, Abbi and Amber stepped into the white light, and disappeared.  
  
~  
  
"The memories ended" a voice, said, as a white light began to glow.  
  
"About time too" said another. Four figures stepped from the light, as it disappeared.  
  
"Mummy!" Mercy ran to a tall, slim figure, jumping into her arms.  
  
"Are you guys alright?" asked the first voice.  
  
"Perfectly fine mum" said Amber.  
  
"Did you find out what you wanted to Kai?" asked the second.  
  
"Sure thing dad. Though I do wonder why you named Mercy after someone who tried to kill you Aunt  
  
Madison"  
  
"I just did. No apparent reason. I like her name" said Madison. "Besides, you mum and dad named you  
  
after someone evil".  
  
"Who turned good and helped us in the end Maddie" said a third figure, kissing Madison's neck.  
  
"Uncle Eli, that's disgusting" said Kai.  
  
"Your one to talk" came the first voice.  
  
"Aunt Meilin".  
  
"Kai stop it, you know she's right".  
  
"Uncle Li. Auntie Sakura" began Mercy. "Why didn't T.K come along?"  
  
"He's too little Mercy" said Sakura, gently kissing the head of the one year old boy in her arms.  
  
"Aunt Madison. Can you tell us another story about when you were younger?" asked Amber.  
  
"Yeah mum" said Abbi. "Please?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know.."  
  
"Oh go on Aunt Madison"  
  
"Yeah, pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top?" Madison whacked Eli around his head.  
  
"Are you sure you want another story?" she asked. Abbi nodded, as Kai wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
"Alright" said Madison, as the group began to walk away from the magical Cherry tree in the middle of the  
  
shrine. "Did I ever tell you about the time we went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All right. That's it for 'Phoenix Light'. I'm not sure if I'm going to do the Cardcaptors at  
  
Hogwarts story. If you want to read it, review and say so. Flames welcome. 


End file.
